The Life with Izaya
by Kire-no-Koibito
Summary: A collection of short daily stories with Shizuo and Izaya. Some of the stories are linked, some are just short stories. This is a sequel to Domino Effect. Will contain violence, fluff, sexual content, cussing...have I mentioned fluff? Shizaya
1. Story 1

**The life with Izaya: Story 1 – You know too much.**

**A/N: This is a sequel to Domino Effect. can be read seperately but some parts make more sence if you read Domino Effect first c:**

"Shizu-chan, please bring these papers to the archive...oh, and then you could make me some tea, I'm tired.", the informant said, typing an e-mail, his eyes focused on the screen.

The blonde frowned a bit, but took the papers and did as the informant asked him to. "You will lose your eyesight if you spend this much time at the computer...", he just said, heading to the kitchen area to make tea.

The informant turned in his chair to look at Shizuo with a mocking grin. "Oh? You care so much for me even though your lungs are by now probably as black as my hair. Pretty hypocritical of you, don't you think?" This just caused the blonde to growl angrily and approach the informant, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "I say this because I care, you flea."

Raising his hands to indicate that he surrenders, the dark-haired male chuckled "Well, I also said it because I care. You should learn to analyse me if you really are trying to understand me more. Now let me continue working, yes?"

Glancing towards the screen, the blonde frowned. He really didn't get what the informant was writing. It was neither Russian, nor English. That were Japanese hiragana symbols...but they didn't make any sense in the order in which they were placed. "Are you just pretending to work, flea?", he growled out as he realized that the mail was all gibberish.

"No, idiot. If you were to think a bit more and act and talk a bit less, you'd remember that I am an information dealer and that some information isn't supposed to come into wrong hands. So, only my customer and I know the code. And if he were to spread the word about the code...well, let's just say that he won't do that..", Izaya replied with a smirk, after which Shizuo let go of his shirt. "Well then, I'll finish this e-mail and then I have to go meet up with someone."

"But it's dark outside. Whom are you meeting in such a darkness, hmm?", the blonde hummed, putting the cup of tea in front of the informant.

"Ah, Shizu-chan. When it's dark it's the best time to give people secret information, don't you think? Oh...I get it! You are jealous and think that I will meet up with that person because I care for them more than I do for you. Too bad, I'm not intending to love a single human. And Celty will be soon marrying Shinra. So, there are no other monsters in the city beside you, right?", he watched the blond frown and grinned "Such thinking is called common sense. Besides, I'm way too comfortable with the things as they are now to make you hate me. But really, use your brain a bit more-"

He got cut off by a fist flying at him, which he successfully dodged. He ducked just like he used to do in school, but instead of attacking the taller male with his knife, he leaned up and gave him a sweet kiss. "Thanks for the tea, Shizu-chan~", he said in a childish manner, fetching his coat and putting it on, heading towards the door. Just as he was about to leave the apartment, he felt a strong grip on his shoulder which forced him to turn around and face Shizuo. The older male had a loving look in his eyes as he gently hugged the informant and kissed the top of his head. "Be careful. Even if Saika is gone, there are still people who want to kill you.", he said in a worried tone, causing the dark-haired male to laugh. "You have no confidence in my combat skills, do you?" Against the informant's expectations, the blond hugged him tighter.

"I do, I know how you fight and you are a good fighter. But if a gang attacks you while you are alone, you won't be able to fight them all at once.", he replied.

A hum left the informant's lips. "Are you saying that you want to accompany me?", he asked earning a nod from Shizuo. "Will you still want to accompany me if I say that you'll have to wait outside the building for me to return? It's secret information after all.." Another nod. "Say, since when are you so sentimental, Shizu-chan?" The taller male chuckled "Didn't you say that I always have been sentimental?" A sigh from Izaya was reply enough, yet the informant nodded "Alright, you can come with me, but if I see you eavesdropping on our meeting, I'll make sure that you will have a hell of a life."

The blond let go of Izaya and nodded "Yeah, yeah.", heading out with him after snatching the keys from the countertop. It was the first time they went out somewhere together for usually either one of them had to take care of responsibilities. "Uh...Izaya, if I ask you something, will you promise not to laugh?" The informant had his hands jammed into his pocket as they walked outside. "Depends. What is it?", he hummed curiously, grinning as he saw all the people on the streets. Shizuo sighed "Well, then I won't ask." as he took the shorter male's hand and held it as they walked. He didn't know why, but touching Izaya like that made him feel content and happy. Just as the informant was about to ask what that was about, he saw the happy, peaceful smile on the blond's lips and he had to smile himself as he intertwined their fingers. "You're an idiot, Shizu-chan."

They walked through the city holding hands and earned quite a few angry or disgusted looks, which made Shizuo angry. He kept on growling and throwing glares at people who stared at them in the wrong way. As Izaya noticed that however, he turned around and smiled a bit "Don't waste your nerves on people who are jealous. I'm rich, you're famous. What reason do you have to be angry?", he asked in a surprisingly calm tone before squeezing the taller male's hand gently and grinning in his usual manner again. "Besides, the building we are meeting up in is already right infront of us.", he added, pointing to a huge warehouse that was soon to be torn down. "Wait here, Shizu-chan, yes~?", he asked, but something in his voice and the determined glimmer in his eyes made clear that it wasn't a question. Before leaving the informant alone, Shizuo leaned down and kissed the shorter male's forehead, frowning "If something goes wrong, you better call me or I'll kill you." "You are so nice, Shizu-chan, well, you are just being yourself. I'll be right back.", he reassured, letting go of the taller male's hand and heading inside.

* * *

The meeting went well and Izaya was about to head back out hence it was over, but he didn't expect something heavy to hit his head. He wanted to call out for Shizuo, but his strength faded and he fell limp onto the ground. After all these years of experience he had made a mistake of a beginner, he acted carelessly and underestimated his opponent. A female stepped out of the shadows and smirked. "Good job. Get him to our HQ, yes? He won't be out long, so you have to tie him up. He knows too much about us." She flipped her hair as her underlings did as they were told to. After carrying the informant into their van which was disguised as a cleaning service van, they took off, raising Shizuo's suspicion. However, the blonde didn't dare to look into the warehouse just yet, since he knew that Izaya would be more than mad if he interrupted with his work. After lighting a cigarette, the former debt collector sighed. "Sure takes him long, hmm.." He was losing his patience, but told himself to at least wait until the cigarette was out. Inhaling the smoke deeply he kept the cigarette clenched between his teeth, only pulling it out to exhale smoke again. He just couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong, so he growled in anger, rubbing the lit cigarette against the wall of the warehouse to put it out before glancing in. Nobody was inside, much to Shizuo's distress. He walked in and after seeing the small droplets of fresh blood, he knew that Izaya didn't disappear willingly.

This situation made him furious...no, he was more than just furious, he was in rage as he sniffed the air. "Good thing that the flea's smell is so distinguishable.", he said to himself with a smirk, heading after the smell which he would have described as a terrible stench not too long ago. Where it has lead him has definitely surprised the blonde. "Yagiri Pharmaceuticals, huh? That brat Namie thinks that she can do whatever she wants, huh?", he growled out, grabbing the metal gate and tearing it down, heading in.

Not knowing anything of Shizuo being there, the informant frowned. Namie wasn't acting like he thought she would, apparently she took up on human trafficking again and since he had just sold information on that topic, she has captured him and the customer as well. Two muscular men held him in place as his hands were untied and he was being led to an operation table. "Well, didn't think you'd go this far, Namie-san. Sure is a pleasure seeing you weren't caught by the cops...yet.", he smirked, 'accidentally' stepping on one guy's foot, causing him to let one of his arms go. With that, the informant rolled over on the operation table and kicked the second person away. "Your underlings aren't the best, Namie-san. I got free just like that, it isn't even fun.", he said with a childish shrug, pulling out his blades and throwing them so that both muscular people were immobilized. "Now then. Do you mind if I leave?" The brunette nodded "Of course I do!"

Namie then whistled loudly and more people came storming into the room, causing the informant to sigh. "I'm not that interesting of a test subject, but I suppose that _is _the purpose you have brought me here.." The female nodded "Because you know too much." Izaya looked around the room for windows and wanted to head for one, but there suddenly was a loud bang just one floor down. "I guess my secretary arrived."

The raven rubbed the back of his head "How do I explain that I got in trouble...what a paaain." Namie cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms "What can your secretary do, exactly? We are superior by both number and strength." Raising his index finger, Izaya waved it. "Just wait for _him _to arrive.." "Your secretary is a 'he'?", the female asked, looking rather confused.

"Izaaaayaaa-kuuun...", a deep growl resounded through the hall just behind all the people who surrounded the informant. "Didn't I tell you that I'll kill you if you don't call me?", he asked, and cracked his knuckles as he saw all the people surrounding the informant. He took off his sunglasses and lifted two of Namie's underlings into the air and tossed them out of the window, breaking the glass. "Didn't I tell you, Namie-san? Best secretary in whole Ikebukuro. I'm paying him twice as much as I pay you." The female watched her subordinates be beaten into a pulp and stuttered out "H-Heiwajima Shizuo...is your secretary..?" The raven nodded. "But I really gotta run now. If Shizu-chan catches me, I'll be punched again~", he said, happily running out of the facility just to see some of Namie's workers fly at him from behind. "Shizu-chan, it's not nice to throw people at me!" "Come back here, flea!", the blonde roared out, chasing the informant out of the facility and towards their apartment.

However, just before they reached the apartment, the informant turned around and ran towards the blonde, causing him to stop in confusion. Izaya used the moment of hesitation to lean up and give the taller male a small kiss. "Sorry for worrying you, I was about to get out of there anyway." What happened next didn't surprise Izaya much. A punch met his cheek and sent him flying back. "I took that one because I deserve it. I'd punch myself, but that would be weird.", he said, smiling as he looked up at the blonde. Shizuo leaned down and scooped the informant up in his arms and carried him into the elevator, holding him tight. "Hey, idiot, decide if you are angry at me or if you are in a cuddly mood." The blonde shook his head "I am not angry at you. It makes me mad that you try to handle all the things alone. You are not alone anymore. You have me, you have Shinra and Celty...and Simon probably likes you too. Share your troubles with us." The informant shook his head. "What do you know about me and my troubles?"

"I know one thing for sure Izaya...I know that you know too much for your own good. Selling information might be nice, but it is dangerous."

The informant laughed and grinned in his usual cocky way afterwards "Stupid Shizzy. I can protect myself just fine, but having you to protect me makes things a whole lot easier. Of course I know too much, but I am far from alone, I have you."


	2. Story 2

**The Life with Izaya: Story 2 -Rescue Mission**

**A/N: This part is a continuation of the first one. Enjoy! I'll do my best to update often!**

"Rise and shine, flea. A customer is calling you.", the blond said, tossing the cellphone towards the informant, causing him to groan. "Why is everyone up this damn early? It's Saturday. Normal people were up late yesterday and want to sleep today."

To say the least, no matter how happy and agile Izaya seemed, he wasn't a morning person. At all. Nonetheless, he picked up the phone. A way too familiar female voice started speaking. "Oh, Namie-san? You really think I can do that? I am a mere information dealer. Plus, after your little kidnapping stunt, I'm not sure if I should help you.." The female seemed annoyed for her voice has become loud and high-pitched. "No need to get so noisy. If you pay me one million yen, I'll see what I can do." The female calmed down and Izaya smirked. I will be waiting for you at my office. You want your brother safe and sound, right?" With that, he ended the call and jumped up, starting to dress for the day. "Looks like your debts will be history soon, Shizu-chan. I need your help for this one though." Shizuo raised an eyebrow in confusion "And how can I help you?"

The informant smirked and narrowed his eyes "A rescue mission. You know that guy who stabbed a pen into your hand? Apparently he did the same to mafia members and they didn't find it funny. After I get the money, We're heading out.",he seemed determined to finish that mission, for it paid more than enough and he'd get a reason to tease Namie. "A million just for rescuing a person, seriously?", Shizuo asked, looking quite stunned.

"She has to pay for kidnapping me, but it's still not my hobby to hit girls. So, she'll have to pay for it...well, literally. I'm on good terms with the mafia since I helped them out quite a lot, so rescuing that brat won't be a problem. If it will be a problem, you are my backup plan..and I thought you don't like Namie. Or am I wrong?", the informant asked with a smirk, knowing that he was right. The blonde clicked his tongue in annoyance, but was unable to argue "You can be such an asshole sometimes, Izaya..." With that, he spun around and headed for the balcony lighting a cigarette. "You smoke quite a bunch lately, Shizu-chan. You'll die soon if you keep it up." The blonde waved his hand and groaned "Thanks for caring, flea. But I don't need that care, I'm not a baby anymore."

Usually, such a phrase wouldn't bother the informant and he would have laughed it off. However this time around, it somehow stung in his heart to hear this. He ran up to Shizuo and pulled the cigarette away, putting it between his own lips and inhaling the smoke.

"Hey, Izaya, what are you doing?!" , the blond asked, widening his eyes in surprise.

"I'm not a baby either, so it's not a problem if I destroy my lungs too, is it?"

A growl came from the taller male who already lunged at Izaya, ready to punch him. Even if that was a response enough, the informant dodged and sighed, ignoring the rage that the blonde was in. "It's weird that you like sweets so much. Even your cigarettes have a sweet flavour.", he said, handing the cigarette back and lowering his gaze. His plan of hiding the worry failed and he looked sad

"Let me worry about you too, Shizu-chan. You might be strong and super-durable, yet your lungs aren't eternal. You have to think about yourself and care more about yourself. And if it's too hard, just think of how careless I act and how many dangerous things are lurking in the shadows." He paused to put the back of his palm to his forehead in a dramatic motion, mostly to hide the sad look that didn't fit him at all. "Whatever shall I do without you?"

After that, he headed back in and waited for his former secretary and current customer to arrive, sitting down in his chair. He already heard the elevator sound outside as Shizuo approached him and smiled. "Thank you. I guess after you have been kidnapped I am really outraged." Without further warning, he leaned down and softly kissed Izaya, showing his affection and showing that he was thankful for the care that the informant has shown. Simultaneously, the door to the office was opened. "Am I interrupting something?", a strong female voice asked, causing the blond to pull away.

"Ah, look who it is, the infamous kidnapper. Welcome, Namie-san. Just give me the money and as soon as I have it, Shizu-chan and I are heading out.", he said with a witty grin, causing Namie to frown. However, even despite the mean remark, the brunette approached the desk and put a big envelope ontop of it.

The informant opened the envelope and started counting money. After he did, he handed Shizuo 700 thousand and took the rest himself. "Well then, shall we head out? I doubt Namie-san will accompany us though."

Shizuo tapped the shorter male's shoulder in an almost shy and child-like motion "Uh, excuse me if I am wrong, but weren't that 1 million yen in total? If so, why did you give me that much?"

Izaya smirked "Stupid Shizu-chan. Now is not the time to talk about that, nor is it the appropriate way to talk to me. What happened to the vulgar Shizuo? You are being too polite.", he joked, waiting until Namie headed out before walking out as well and locking the door after the three of them were out. "You can head home, Namie-san. You'd only be a nuisance.", he said honestly as the elevator arrived. "Alright, but I want you to inform me if you were able to retrieve my brother or not."

"Of course we'll be able to retrieve him.", he said in a quite serious tone, leaning against the wall of the elevator and heading out first as soon as they were in the entrance hall. He didn't seem quite amused about the fact that Namie dared to give him orders.

Just after the female left, Izaya smiled "Your debt is still not gone and I don't need such an amount of money, unless I'd smoke, like you. That's the reason I gave you the bigger part. You should know that you are paying a company for killing you by buying cigarettes, though.", he teased and ran ahead of Shizuo, leading the way. The blonde laughed a bit since the informant was right, but growled playfully and chased Izaya to the building the mafia kept Namie's brother in.

* * *

"Oh...Orihara-san, what are you doing in such a place?", the leader asked, causing the informant to shrug. "Just the usual. Work and more work.", he said, sitting down onto the couch across the mafia boss and leaning forward.

"I know that you are a busy man yourself, Shiki-san. So I will get straight to business.", he stated, having his usual cocky and self-confident grin. "I will propose a deal to you. You set Yagiri Seiji free and I shall therefore give you information on any topic you desire. However you know how I work. I'd like you to keep your part of the bargain first."

The mafia leader shook his head. "I can get the informations about the Yagiri company from that brat as well, so this time I have to decline."

The informant sighed dramatically and ruffled his jet black hair. "I hoped it wouldn't have to come down to this..." he paused, tilting his head back. "Shizu-chan, I need your help for a sec!", he called out. Shizuo, who was waiting at the entrance has then approached the two men. "What is it, Izaya?"

Shiki instantly looked two or three shades paler, swallowing loudly. "H-Heiwajima-san is with you ?!" Izaya ignored the surprised reaction. "You see, Shizu-chan...this man doesn't want to solve things peacefully.", he said with a smirk, expecting a reaction from the mafia boss. The blond grinned in a creepy manner and started cracking his knuckles "Huh, is that so? Well.." he paused before glaring at Shiki and roaring out "IS THAT SO, I ASK YOU?!" The man quickly shook his head, looking paler than a ghost "Just take him home, I don't mind."

The informant stood up and smiled at the mafia boss "I knew that you would agree. Just visit me in my office when you need information on any topic. Right now my current client is waiting for Seiji's return.", he said, turning to walk further inside the building, Shizuo followed him close and only spoke as soon as they were out of hearing range. "A shame that he agreed this easily..I was hoping that I could blow off some steam.."

"Didn't you destroy a huge part of Yagiri Pharmaceuticals just a couple of days ago? What are you so angry about, Shizu-chan?", Izaya hummed curiously and raised an eyebrow, hopping towards the room he supposed Seiji was being kept in in his usual happy manner.

The blonde sighed, frowning and hitting a wall to blow off at least a part of the anger that built up in the last few days. "About this Namie woman. She is selfish enough to show up even though she kidnapped you and even wanted to use you as a test subject."

"That is all that makes you angry? Really?", the informant asked with a laugh. "You know, as you stormed in and broke everything in the facility...I guess you punished her enough and if not, the payment of one million yen definitely punished her. I should have asked for 2 million, but oh well, I could just pay the mafia to kidnap the brat again and Namie-san will come running to me." He paused, stopping his walk. "But you are right, I am not very amused about her giving me orders either."

With that said, the informant sighed in annoyance. "Since I'm with you I have become more emotional. Stupid Shizu-chan.", he said, sticking his tongue out at the taller male and dashing the rest of the way to the room Seiji was kept in. Upon entering it, he grinned as he saw a few mafia members hit the teen.

"Hello everyoneee~ I have come here to tell you all that the party is over, your boss is handing Yagiri Seiji over to me.", Izaya said, causing the gang to mumble something to each other in confusion. Only one of them was courageous enough to step up and speak up.

"Why would the boss do that? We had strict orders to squeeze every bit of information out of him.", he said, approaching the dark-haired male.

Acting like he was in though for a moment, Izaya stepped aside and let Shizuo enter the room. "Let's say I had _striking arguments_ that favoured the freedom of Seiji-san right there.", he explained, smiling happily and throwing a blade towards the high school student, cutting the ropes that held him tight but not harming him in any way. "I think none of you people wants to mess with Shizu-chan. Well, I could take on all of you as well, but I don't like fighting.", he said, obviously lying.

The mafia members looked quite shocked and didn't say anything, so Izaya just shrugged and turned to Shizuo. "Will you carry him out? I think that he will be against coming with me after I made a joke about the 'love' he has for Celty's head."

The blond nodded and pushed his sunglasses back with his middle finger, approaching Seiji and throwing him over one shoulder. "Roger that, let's go." The informant smiled and happily held Shizuo's free hand as they walked out, dialling Namie's number with his other hand.

"Hey Namie-san~ Guess who's coming home?", he asked in a playful voice, holding the cell away from his ear as he heard a high-pitched, happy voice through the phone. "Wow, I wasn't aware you could make this sounds. You usually sound like a smoker." He grinned as he heard the female get angry and hummed. "Well then. He's pretty...well, beaten. If you want us to take him to a hospital, you'll have to pay extra~", he said, grinning in an almost maniacal manner as he heard a simple 'No.' He decided to manipulate the female into paying more. "Well, if you don't care about him...We rescued him, what happens next is none of our concern~", he teased. The female got quieter, so he decided to give her the final blow. "One human less to worry about for me. Well then, see ya~", he said, acting like he was about to end the call, but what happened next was just as he planned. "How much you ask? Let's say an extra 300 thousand? It's not that much but since Shizu-chan is carrying him all the way it means extra money~", he hummed, grinning happily as the female agreed. "Alright then. I'll meet you at the hospital entrance. I can't tell what will happen if you don't bring the money~", he teased, ending the call. "I'm a genius."

"You're a sadist. But I think she deserves it..", the taller male said, earning a chuckle from the informant. "As I thought, you have gone sentimental."


	3. Story 3

**The Life with Izaya Story 3: Dead End**

**A/N: This one is more of a drama story, but I hope you like it. If you enjoy reading my fanfictions, please R&R ^-^**

"Hey, Izaya. I'll go make breakfast.", the blond said with an absent-minded look. Without awaiting a reply, he headed for the kitchen and started cooking, which was unusual for him. It wasn't the first time he had this distant look, as if he was thinking over something, Shizuo was walking around with that look for a while now and it didn't go unseen by the informant. However, no matter how much he pestered the taller male to tell him what was wrong, a proper reply never came. No matter what the raven did, Shizuo neither got angry, nor said much either and that was bothering Izaya the most. So, today he decided to act.

As they sat at the newly bought dining table, Izaya crossed his arms and refused to eat. "I'm not eating until you tell me what's wrong with you. You have been like this for a while, I don't like it. Talk to me, you said that handling problems alone isn't right. And I'm returning that quote to you."

Not even bothering to look at the shorter male, Shizuo sighed. "Eat up, flea. You'll die if you don't eat."

That didn't sound worried, nor angry, nor sweet...it was just empty. A dull, distant and low voice, as if the blond was in a trance. The usually vivid, hazel eyes were dull and emotionless. He didn't even blink as he stared down onto the table, as if searching for something there. "Still, tell me what's wrong! I can't eat nor work properly if you are refusing to tell me the reasons behind your behaviour."

"Shut up and eat. You're really being annoying right now.", the blond said with a small glare, causing the informant's heart to skip a beat. The last months have been peaceful and Shizuo always gave him a half-hearted glare when he was angry. It was never as intense as this one. Realizing how shocked he must have looked, Izaya stood up and for the first time in his life, he raised his voice, shouting at Shizuo and causing his voice to give out on him.

"Well, sorry that I even _bothered _to ask you what was wrong! You know, it's what people do when they care for each other. But I guess your 'love' was just so that you can have my money and fuck me. You never let me worry about you, you never let me know what's going on in your life..." a shaky sob escaped his lips and he whispered "...why are you glaring at me, Shizuo...?", he asked, for as he started crying and accused the blond of not really loving him, the glare intensified and a loud, roaring voice resounded through the kitchen...and unlike any time, it could probably be heard two floors under as well. Shizuo roughly grabbed the informant's arm, not caring if he hurt him.

"Flea. Before I become violent, you better sit down and enjoy the last breakfast we will have for the next two months!", he roared, but realized that he revealed a valuable piece of information.

"You...will be gone for two months?", the raven asked, ignoring the immense pain in his arm. "Where are you going..?", he asked again, just staring at the taller male in utter shock.

After letting go of Izaya's arm, Shizuo sighed "It may be more than two months actually. Kasuka asked me to act in one of his movies. And if you know me well enough, I can't say no to him. But I also don't want to keep you from working, so I didn't know how to tell you that. Now you know it."

"It wasn't that hard to tell me, was it?", the informant asked with a happy sob, hugging Shizuo. "If you promise to call me every now and then I'll promise to work hard.", he said with a small childish smile, causing the taller male to smile too.

"I guess you have gone sentimental too, eh? But what can I do about you? I'll call when I get some free time, I promise.", Shizuo said with a gentle smile, pulling the informant close.

"Oh, and before I forget that...don't glare at me like that again, idiot.", Izaya said with a small sob, earning a whispered apology from the taller male. It was unnerving to Izaya that he could cry so easily if something was endangering his relationship with Shizuo. He never thought that he could love somebody enough to be afraid of being hated, but he guessed that it was because it was the first time he _really _ fell in love, for he had no interest in getting together with a normal human whom he could manipulate. "Izaya, are you listening?"

"Oh...sorry. What?", the informant asked, causing Shizuo to gently push him back and look straight into his eyes. "What's wrong? You are being an airhead. I was telling that you should eat before it gets cold. I'm heading out right after breakfast."

The informant hugged Shizuo tight and grinned childishly. "If you want me to eat, feed me. I'll forgive you for not telling me about the trip before today."

That was enough to reassure Shizuo that everything was allright. He pulled the informant into his lap and chuckled "You are only one year younger than me but you act like a little child."

Izaya smirked. "You mean I am cute?"

"I never said that, flea. Stop inventing things.", he said, frowning a bit and causing the informant to laugh and snatch the piece of food that Shizuo was holding up with his chopsticks.

"Hey, that was mine!", the taller of the two protested, causing Izaya to pout and after swallowing the piece down, he stuck out his tongue "I thought you wanted to feed me, Shizu-chan. You know, to make up for glaring at me and stuff~"

The blond nodded and sighed "I wanted to but-"

Their talk was interrupted by Shizuo's cellphone ringing. He picked it up and listened. "Yeah. Yeah, I wanted to head out in an hour or so." He widened his eyes then. "What? Already? But I haven't had breakfast yet..." Then his eyes changed from surprise to sadness, as he glanced over to Izaya. "I see...I'm heading out then...", he said, ending the call. "I have to go, Izaya. My brother is expecting me at the set asap."

"I guess I can't make you love me more than your brother, huh?", the informant asked with a sad smile, kissing the taller male and hopping off of his lap. "Let me at least accompany you downstairs...", he said, hiding his sadness behind a huff. "Stupid Shizu-chan. Hiding information like that from me.", he said, taking the bag that stood in the corner and carrying it downstairs. He walked ahead of Shizuo to hide his worry and held his head high as he took the keys from the counter and headed for the elevator. Shizuo raised an eyebrow, but followed the informant, making it just in time before the elevator doors closed.

Izaya refused to talk and to look at Shizuo, hoping that the taller male wouldn't ask him any questions, which luckily was the case. They made their way to the main entrance in silence, not even once breaking it. However, as they arrived at the entrance and it was time to say goodbye, Izaya faked a cheerful grin and sighed "If you don't keep your promise of calling me every now and then, I'll have to go all the way to the set to kick your ass...what a pain..", he said, giving the other one last kiss before turning around again. "Bye, Shizu-chan~ Make sure to bring me some souvenirs, I have never been in Hokkaido."

"I'll make sure to bring you some sweets so you learn to love them too, flea.", the tall male teased, heading out. "See ya."

* * *

The first week passed without anything happening, Izaya would continue working as usual, smiling at how easily he could manipulate humans into hating each other just by letting little bits of information slip through. A part of him was happy that Shizuo was gone for a few, since that way he could cause mischief and nobody would be able to stop him. But a part of him missed the other. The longing for the blond has become unbearable as the informant didn't receive any calls from Shizuo in two weeks. Deciding to contact Shizuo and complain about him not keeping the promise he made, Izaya took out his cellphone and dialled the other's number.

_Beep.._

_Beeep..._

_Beeep..._

_This is the auto-reply machine. If you want to leave a voice mail, please speak after the next 'Beep'._

_Beeeeeeeeeep._

"Shizu-chan, if you are still alive, at least write me an email. It is seriously no fun if you leave me waiting for some kind of a life sign."

Even after the voicemail, the third week passed and there was still no reply, nor was there anything that he could take as a reason for the taller male's silence. It wasn't until he decided to watch the news for a change, that is. Usually, he would just nod at the news since he knew everything, but the report he had seen that day shocked him immensely.

_The actor Hanejima Yuuhei has been attacked by a huge gang as he was acting out the romantic scene of his new movie. A man who was acting as the love rival was able to stop the gang which was armed with firearms. However, he had to pay with his life. Three bullets were removed from his skull and handed to the experts to identify the weapon. The autopsy and the statement of Yuuhei-san himself have identified the man as Shizuo Heiwajima. According to the authorities, he has been a resident of Ikebukuro and was famous for his superhuman strength, also according to Yuuhei-san's statement, the man was his older brother. Let us remember Heiwajima Shizuo as a hero. Not every human would give their life to save someone else's._

_Apparently there are still real heroes nowadays..._

"Idiot...", Izaya said as a single tear silently crept down his cheek. He glanced towards the coffee table where he spotted Shizuo's cigarettes, the thing he hated the most about the other. He approached the coffee table, and took the pack of cigarettes from it, sniffing it. It reminded him of the evenings at the balcony spent together, it reminded him of the way Shizuo's lips tasted after he'd come back from smoking...Without any further thought, the informant opened the small box, taking a cigarette out and lighting it. He refused to believe that Shizuo was dead, he believed that the blond would come back in a week and shout at him for smoking the cigarettes that weren't his...he walked out onto the balcony and watched the sun set. "It's pretty, Shizu-chan. I think that you can see it as well, why I like seeing your hair glimmer in the sunlight...", he paused to inhale the smoke of the cigarette. "But of course I wouldn't say it like that..."

Izaya woke with a start, sweat was covering his forehead as he looked around. He was in his room, it was morning...it was just a dream. Shizuo stood in the door frame, looking straight at the informant, yet not showing much emotion.

"Hey, Izaya. I'll go make breakfast.", the blond said with an absent-minded look. Without awaiting a reply, he headed for the kitchen and started cooking. When Izaya saw that, he realized that it wasn't the first time he had this distant look, as if he was thinking over something, Shizuo was walking around with that look for a while now, yet it was so unusual for the blond...


	4. Story 4

**The Life with Izaya Story 4: Happy birthday (1)**

**A/N: I was thinking of about 10 stories in total. This one is ought to be a little longer with drama, fluff and all the other cool things happening. Tell me whether you enjoy it or not so that I'll know if I should continue or not. Even one review telling me to continue will be enough, I just want to hear my readers' opinion. ^^ Also a warning: This chapter will contain a lemon with a slightly violent Shizuo.**

The distant look didn't disappear, even after a few weeks passed. In two months, it would be the 4th of May, meaning that the informant would be turning 24. "Shizu-chan...what's wrong? You have been really absent-minded lately. And that even after you went to the movie set of your brother. I mean, in my dream you died at the movie set, but that's not the point."

"Yeah, I guess I would have died if it wasn't for you. However, I think I need to leave for a longer time. The movie is still not finished.", he said, looking straight to Izaya and sighing.

"Just come back in two months, call me regularly and don't try to handle things on your own. Is there anything else bothering you?", the shorter male asked in an unusually calm, almost cold voice. Ever since the incident with Kasuka, their relationship seemed strained and fragile. It wasn't to informant's liking, but he guessed that if Shizuo wanted to break up, then so it be. The world would continue moving and humans would keep on relying on him, so it was all fine. At least, that is what the informant tried to tell himself. It was really pissing him off that he seemed to be the only one concerned about this relationship. He was working harder than usual in the last days and kept up a confident grin, tricking everyone, Shizuo included into believing that he was fine. He would never allow himself to show Shizuo the weak side of his, he would never allow the blond to see him cry, he would never allow himself to raise his voice even once.

"Nah, I'm fine. I'll be leaving tomorrow morning, I'm sorry.", the blond said, heading to the balcony to smoke. He was obviously stressed and Izaya knew it just by looking at him. However, he pouted in a childish manner and sighed "Stupid Shizu-chan. Always telling me not to bottle things up and then doing stuff like this. Does he think I am an idiot and don't notice his distress?", he mumbled to himself in a pouty voice, typing a reply to a customer of his before humming as he spotted the chat thumbnail on the desktop. It has been a while since he chatted with Mikado and Celty, he noticed.

_-Kanra has entered the chat-_

_Setton: Oh, it has been a while, Izaya._

_Kanra: Indeed, it has been._

_Tanaka Taro: Good evening, Izaya-san._

_Kanra: I can't help myself but to ask this question: Does 'Saika' know who I am?_

_Tanaka Taro: I doubt it. I don't even know who everyone besides you and Heiwa Hei is._

_Setton: Well, I'll just say that I'm in the same situation as Tanaka-san is, so yeah._

_Kanra: Well, alright then. I'd prefer you calling me Kanra when Saika is around then. Okay?_

_Setton: Roger that_

_Tanaka Taro: Yeah, got it._

_Kanra: Good good. (Private to Setton) Have you and Shinra ever experienced...difficulties in your relationship?_

_Setton (private): Yeah, a lot of times. But I guess we always forgive each other, no matter what. Why do you ask?_

_Kanra (private): I guess I have a feeling that Shizu-chan is hiding something from me._

_Setton (private): Maybe he is thinking about your birthday? You know, you have lots of information on him, but does he know much about what you like?_

_Kanra (private): I hope you're right. Well, gotta run, Shizu-chan is coming back._

_Setton (private): Alright, I hope that you can work out the problems you have. Bye, Izaya._

_-Kanra has left the chat-_

"You told me to return in two months, right, Izaya?", the blond asked, causing the informant to nod and turn in his chair to face Shizuo. "Yeah. I'm glad you remember that much, Shizu-chan~", he teased, hoping to make the tension between them fade. He seemingly achieved the opposite though.

"I might not make it. Is there something important coming up in two months?", he asked.

Izaya didn't know how to reply to this. He did think that his own birthday was important...but did Shizuo even know when his birthday was? Did he want Shizuo to know it? Why didn't he? He sighed in annoyance and rubbed the back of his head, standing up and turning off his computer. "Who knows?~ Call me if _you_ know it, Shizu-chan.", he said, acting in his usual sassy way as he headed out to the balcony, watching the sun set. "I love my apartment~", he purred out, enjoying the view. He watched people on the streets to distract himself from gloomy thoughts. A girl just found her boyfriend cheat on her. Izaya mumbled "Three...two...one..." _Slap. _"Ahh, humans are still delightfully predictable~", he said with a smirk, watching the guy stand there, confused whether to run after his girlfriend or stay with his affair. However, the affair also left, since the guy obviously lied to both. "Heh, too bad~", he said with a smile, watching him chase after his girlfriend. His smirk was gone as soon as he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey, flea.", the blond said, frowning. "Don't you think we should spend the time more wisely?"

Izaya was about to make a witty remark, but as he turned around a small happy smile crept onto his lips. Shizuo's hair was always glowing when the sun was setting. It looked almost like it was golden. Snapping out of his state of awe, the informant chuckled "I'm glad to see that absent-minded look of your gone." He knew that Shizuo was aware that the 4th of May was something special. But did he know what exactly? Ah well, Izaya didn't care at that moment. "So, what do you mean by more wisely~?", he purred out, leaning back onto the small fence surrounding his balcony and resting his elbows on it.

"Be careful, you might fall...", the blond said, looking really concerned for a change, which caused the informant to laugh loudly. "Don't worry, I have stood on bigger heights without a railing, on the edge. You really worry way too much, Shizu-chan. I kinda miss your monstrous side~", he sighed dramatically and this just caused Shizuo to get angry again.

"On the other side, your human side is so delightfully predictable, just like a human should be...", he added, causing Shizuo to get angrier and lung at Izaya. The informant dodged and the taller male's fist came crashing into the metal railing, breaking through it.

"Whoa, so your idea of spending time wisely is to kill me? That isn't even fair. My jackknife was broken as I saved you, so I have nothing to protect myself with. Now then, Shizu-chan.", he paused to look straight into the other's eyes as the last rays of sunlight disappeared and the night slowly took over. "Let's head inside, yes? It has been a while since you have shown any emotion, so I'd like to enjoy it while it lasts. You said you'd be leaving tomorrow, so..."

That was when the blond had to gaze at the informant in awe. The moon was now shining down on them, making the dark hair of the informant look almost silver. His pale skin looked almost snow white, making him look as a person from some fairytale. Shizuo approached Izaya and pulled him close, burying his nosetip in the informant's hair and inhaling the smell deeply, as if he had forgotten it.

"What are you doing, Shizu-chan? You're not a dog.", the informant commented, but couldn't hold back from wrapping his arms around the taller male's waist.

"Idiot, I was just thinking that I really like the smell of your hair.", he said, picking the informant up and carrying him into the apartment without any further words.

Izaya didn't say anything either as he was sat down onto the couch and watched Shizuo sit next to him. However, he grinned in his usual cocky way and climbed into Shizuo's lap, sticking his tongue out "I'm not going to leave this very spot."

"You are really still an immature child.", the blond said with a soft smile. "Don't act like you have matured any more, Shizu-chan.", the informant replied with a chuckle, leaning up to give to older male a kiss.

The blond chuckled as well. "I may not have matured since our last meeting, but I am sure as hell more mature than you.", he said, kissing back, deepening the kiss slightly and nipping on the informant's bottom lip.

The dark-haired male parted his lips slightly, not saying anything else as he pulled Shizuo closer, indicating that he was fine with taking the kiss to a deeper level. Getting the hint, the blond's tongue entered the informant's mouth and started exploring it eagerly as if they kissed for the first time. The shorter male shifted so that he was now straddling his secretary, gripping his hair tight and pulling lightly, earning a groan from Shizuo. Upon the hair pull, Shizuo got bolder too and his hands wandered down the informant's back and under his shirt, causing him to shiver.

"S-Shizu-chan...your hands are c-cold..", Izaya said into the kiss, looking at Shizuo with half-lidded eyes.

The blond smirked a bit and pushed the shirt even further up, making Izaya shiver anew due to his skin making contact with the cool air. After a few more moments of kissing, the taller of the two pulled back and and leaned down, biting Izaya's neck. He had to admit that even though he loved the informant and wanted to protect him, he also enjoyed hurting him, he had a slight sadistic streak, but since he learned that Izaya is a masochist he had no problem with showing that streak. He only pulled back once he tasted blood on his lips and noticed that the shorter male was trembling. Taking a good look at the informant's face, Shizuo smiled as he saw no hints of discomfort.

"You're weird, Shizu-chan...", the informant admitted and let the taller male lick the blood away that started flowing out out of the wound.

After Shizuo was done, he raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by 'weird'?"

Izaya cuddled up to the man in the bartender outfit and chuckled "Well...you won't let anything but yourself hurt me, right? That's what weird. You are over-protective when it comes to others hurting me, but you are gladly making me bleed.", he said with a smirk but he was aware of why Shizuo did that. And his awareness of the reasons behind Shizuo's acting was confirmed as the taller male whispered into his ear. "I do it because I know you like it. Though I wonder, were you always enjoying pain and made me chase you because of that?" "Ha! As if! I don't think anyone would enjoy being hit by a vending machine or a convenience store dustbin..", Izaya replied, sticking his tongue out as he pulled away.

Shizuo didn't let the informant pull away too far. "How about we watch a movie?", he suggested as he wrapped his arms around the other. Not awaiting a reply he turned on the TV and after zapping through the channels, he stopped as he saw a movie which just begun.

"The Avengers, huh? It seems pretty popular at the moment.", the informant commented and leaned onto Shizuo's shoulder, watching the movie with him.

Halfway through the movie, when the Hulk first transformed and started crashing everything on the ship, Izaya grinned. "Hey, Shizu-chan. I didn't know they asked you to act in the movie too~", he purred proudly, earning a deep angry growl. "See? You are the perfect Hulk, don't you think?"

"Tche. Well, you are Loki then. A psychopath with the ability to manipulate people who's plans make no sense for anyone not involved with him.", he hissed out.

"You do realize that it is more of a compliment~", Izaya said as he kissed Shizuo's cheek. "Before you ask...I don't take psychopath as an insult. People call others psychopaths when they think differently from them. I could easily call Shinra or even Celty a psychopath. But I doubt you will understand it. You are only smart at times at which I don't want you to be."

"Do you know how hard it is right now not to punch you in the face?", the blond asked with a small glare, causing Izaya to laugh "See what I mean about the ability to call everyone a psychopath? You are being one yourself."

Shizuo didn't say anything about that topic anymore and focused on the movie, grinning at the scene where Hulk beat Loki up. "You know, Izaya...I'll gladly be the Hulk and let you be Loki if this is how it will turn out."

"How mean. You still wanna beat me up even though we are dating? Well, that so is fitting you, Shizzy.", the dark-haired male replied as he started to become tired. He couldn't really keep his eyes open, for he didn't like movies which were played by actors. He didn't like how inhuman the people on the screen were behaving. That is exactly why he only watched cartoons and news on his television. The real life was so much more exciting for him than some screenplay written by professionals. That were his thoughts as he fell asleep with his head resting on Shizuo's shoulder.

"Hey, Izaya, the movie is-", the blond wanted to say that the movie was over, but he noticed that it has been over long ago for the informant. He smiled a bit and picked Izaya up, carrying him into the bedroom and after taking off his jacket and jeans, leaving him in his shirt and boxers, he covered him up with the blanket and changed into his pyjamas before joining him.

* * *

As Izaya woke up, Shizuo was nowhere to be seen. It was 9 in the morning already and there was a small note beside his bed. He yawned and took the note from the nightstand, unfolding it.

_Good morning, sleeping beauty. I didn't want to wake you up but I also needed to catch the train at 8, so I left without telling you anything but there is breakfast for you in the fridge, just make it warm in the microwave. I'll call you in the evening, flea. Other than that, see you on May 4th._

"Heh. Shizu-chan is such an idiot.", Izaya said with an amazed grin. "I never thought he'd be stupid enough not to wake me up. But well, intelligence has never been his strength."

He stood up and got ready for the day, heading to the kitchen after that. It was rare for him to breakfast alone, since the usual routine would be Shizuo cooking breakfast and waking him up. In fact, if he wouldn't wake up, Shizuo would pick him up and carry him to the kitchen...if he thought about it like that he kind of missed it already. That would mean that he had to wake up an hour earlier to cook breakfast himself.

"What a pain~", he hummed as he glanced into the fridge and found some Russian-style pancakes inside. "Whoa. Did he read my recipe book? No way!", he said excitedly as he took the pancakes out and made them warm. That was a pleasant surprise to see Shizuo actually finding that much about him by himself. This is the kind of relationship he always wanted, one in which he couldn't predict what was about to happen. A relationship in which he didn't have to give out information about himself but in which his partner would still know everything about him...it was kind of a stalker-relationship he wanted now that he thought of it. And Shizuo was perfect for that hence Izaya knew that the blonde felt bad whenever he didn't know anything about him. And Shizuo was also too proud to ask the informant.

As the microwave beeped, Izaya snapped out of his thoughts and opened it, inhaling the sweet smell of the pancakes deeply and smiling at it a bit before he took the plate with them out. However, just as he took a bite of the pancakes into his mouth, he groaned in disgust.

"Stupid Shizu-chan, he added too much sugar. Ah well...eating sugar once in a while won't kill me..", he said, staring at the pancakes with a distrusting look. It was weird to him that a person could like sweets to this extent, but maybe for Shizuo he could get used to that? He continued eating until he was done, yet instantly drank tea to wash the sweetness in his mouth away.

"Ugh. This will take a while.", he commented and sat back in his office chair. Things sure were quiet and boring with nobody around. Usually he would have his secretary around but since he fired Namie and Shizuo was away for 2 months he realized that he should do the thing he could do best, cause mischief to put people in certain situations and watch their behaviour. And so he did. He logged into his other chat account and entered the chat. It wasn't a fact known by many people, but Chrome, Nakura and Kanra were three names he used on the internet. Nakura and Chrome were e-Mail accounts as well as Chrome was his nickname on the Dollars site. Kanra was mainly his chat name only, but he also used Chrome in the chat since Mikado once told him to join. If only he knew that he invited a person that already has been in the chat...

_-Chrome has entered the chat-_

_Tanaka Taro: Oh, Chrome-san! (private) I didn't think you'd come back since I saw lots of people quitting._

_Chrome: Sorry for not being online often...I really had to deal with a lot of things lately. Let's say life has been tough on me. So, what did I miss? (private to Tanaka Taro) I sure missed a lot.._

_Setton: Ah, not much really...we have a few new members, but that's it.._

_Chrome: Oh, new members?_

_-Heiwa Hei has entered the chat-_

_Tanaka Taro: Oh! Long time no seen, Heiwa-san!_

_Chrome: Ah, so this is one of the new members you have been talking about? Nice to meet you._

Why was Shizuo here? Wasn't he busy with the movie? If he were to find out that Kanra and Chrome are the same person, then he'd surely blurt it out. He should act carefully...

_Heiwa Hei: Yeah, nice to meet you. I didn't see you around._

_Chrome: Yeah, sorry. _

The doorbell rang and Izaya sighed. He didn't have any customers today and Shizuo was one for two months, so who could it be?

_Chrome: Ah, there is someone at the door, I'll be back later. Sorry._

_Tanaka Taro: Not a problem, see you, Chrome-san!_

_-Chrome has left the chat-_

Izaya pressed the button to activate the mic at the front door. "Hello, what can I help you with?"

To his utter surprise, there was a calm, soft voice speaking. It sounded almost emotionless and of course Izaya recognized it. Heiwajima Kasuka. But why?

"I am sorry, but my brother forgot some of his belongings at the set, I have come to return them.", he said and Izaya pressed the button to unlock the door, frowning as he waited for the actor to come upstairs.

"Where the hell did Shizuo head to then?", he mumbled as he flicked the white king chess piece over so that it rolled off the board and onto the floor. "He better have an explanation for this...", he continued mumbling, but stood up and opened his apartment door for the actor, letting him enter.

"You are Orihara-san, right? I thank you for saving my brother as he protected me.", he said in the same emotionless voice as ever, causing the raven to wave his hand, gesturing that it was not a problem. His hazel eyes focused on Kasuka and he smirked.

"So, Kasuka-san...can I ask you something?", he hummed as he leaned back on his couch and crossed his legs. "Do you know where Shizu-chan is?"

The actor shook his head "I heard from Shinra that he lived here. But apparently he's not here."

"Well, he told me that he had to be on the movie set because you are not done with the work, you know? Did he lie like that to you too? I doubt he ever could.", the informant's eyes narrowed so his look was quite sadistic, but he only tried to analyse the famous actor and see if he was lying or not.

Kasuka's facial expression changed too, but he sighed as he realized that Izaya saw through him. "All I know is that he went south-west. I neither know the purpose behind the trip nor the reason why he keeps it secret and honestly I don't care much, my brother is a reasonable man."

"Well then. If you knew that he went away...why did you bother coming here?", the raven continued asking with his cocky grin on his lips. The day turned out much more fun than he expected.

The actor didn't reply, he seemed annoyed for a change and after setting his bag down, he left the apartment. With that, Izaya started laughing. It was too much fun provoking Shizuo's little brother. Especially since Kasuka has never been a person to show emotion openly. He wondered if Shizuo has even seen his brother show a smile, a frown or even that expression of annoyance that he had.

"Well then...time to cause some commotion in Shizuo's life~", the informant said with a dark smirk, logging back into the chat.

_-Chrome has entered the chat-_

_Chrome: Hello again, sorry for that, but I just had a meeting with an information broker._

_Heiwa Hei: Information broker? Are you also living in Ikebukuro perhaps?_

_Chrome: Yeah. You know Izaya-san? It will make some explaining easier. _

_Heiwa Hei: What 'explaining' are you talking about?_

_-Tanaka Taro has entered the chat-_

_Tanaka Taro: Good Evening._

_Chrome: Evening, Tanaka-san. _

_Chrome: You won't believe that, but Izaya-san told me that he had met Yuuhei Hanejima today. You know, I kind of envy him._

_Tanaka Taro: Oh, Yuuhei Hanejima the actor?_

_Chrome: Exactly._

The informant smirked and put his cellphone next to him. As expected, in less than a minute, it started ringing.

_Chrome: Oh, sorry, someone's calling me._

_-Heiwa Hei has left the chat-_

He picked up and awaited a reaction from the blond, he didn't say anything.

"So...you're also Chrome, huh? You behave so differently-", Shizuo started to speak, anger obvious in his voice.

_Jackpot. _The informant's lips formed into a sadistic grin and he sighed "Shizu-chan...I should be the one who is angry. You know...You lied to me and I get to know it from no one other than Kasuka. Can you imagine the thoughts running through my mind? I admit, calling myself Chrome was low...but you lying to me is even lower. You went south-west, right?"

"Did Kasuka tell you that? Yeah, I headed south-west. However, I can't tell you the details until your birthday.", the blond said, ending the call.

That was harsh. But, a part of Izaya was happy. Shizuo was getting something for his birthday and apparently it was something that required time. However, it annoyed Izaya that he still wasn't able to control Shizuo like he controlled others. Furthermore, Shizuo was the only one who could make him contradict his principles... "I guess that makes him my favourite toy..", he said with a sigh and looked back to the chat. Shizuo had already left and Mikado was chatting with Anri.

_Chrome: I'm back, sorry. The person was kind of short-tempered. _

_Saika: Oh, hello, Chrome-san._

_Tanaka Taro: It's fine, welcome back!_

_Chrome: Hello, Saika-san and thank you, Tanaka-san. I am pretty sure I haven't met Saika-san yet. Nice to meet you!_

_Saika: A-Ah, nice to meet you too!_

It was funny how awkward the conversation went without 'Kanra' around. So, Izaya decided to heat things up a bit. He took his cell and entered the chat as Kanra as well.

_-Kanra has entered the chat-_

_Kanra: 'Sup everyone~? Kanra's in the house~ _(・∀・)

_Chrome: Ah, Kanra-san! Long time no seen!_

"Kind of paranoid to talk to myself, but whatever, it will only cause more confusion.", he said with a smirk.

_Tanaka Taro: Hello, Kanra-san!_

_Saika: Oh..hello._

_Kanra: Have you heard the latest? Shizuo Heiwajima has a lover!_

_Tanaka Taro: now that you mention it...I have seen him holding hands with someone as he walked on the street. I can't remember who, but the person was dressed in black._

_Chrome: Black? Aren't people dressed in black usually dangerous?_

_Tanaka Taro: Well, I don't think it was a black suit that the person was wearing...but you may be right._

_Saika: It's really scary.._

_Kanra: But Shizuo himself is a dangerous person too, right?_

_Chrome: Yeah, I heard that. Someone told me not to come too close to him.._

_Tanaka Taro: Really? I think that he saved someone from the Slasher. Wasn't it you, Kanra-san?_

_Chrome: W-What? The Slasher?_

_Kanra: Yeah, but it's exactly what makes him dangerous. If he is able to take down the Slasher, he is extremely strong, right?_

_Tanaka Taro: You're right.._

_Chrome: He doesn't seem like a person I'd like to piss off.._

_Tanaka Taro: Ah...well...I have to go, I promised to meet up with someone!_

_Saika: M-Me too, sorry!_

_Kanra: Bye-bye~_

_Chrome: See you!_

_ -Tanaka Taro has left the chat-_

_-Saika has left the chat-_

_-Chrome has left the chat-_

"I wonder if they are going on a date", Izaya hummed with a small smirk, leaning back. If he thought about it...he always was spreading rumours to keep Shizuo away from all the other people...but in the end he was the one who ended up with having only one friend. "Maybe it's because of my wicked nature to destroy everything I like?" He sighed. The only person he couldn't manage to break. The only person in the whole world who escaped his control...the only person who could control him. Is this why he loved Shizuo? Because he was the only one that didn't have a weakness that he could exploit? No, that wasn't right. He was sure that if he were to kill Kasuka, Shizuo would crumble down, he would fall apart. However, that thought wasn't appealing to Izaya. Why? Why didn't he want to break Shizuo anymore? Why didn't he want to control him?

"Love is so annoying.", Izaya hissed out and checked his emails. Apparently Shiki needed information on something urgent. The informant narrowed his eyes. This wasn't usual for the Awakusu to act hastily and more so, to invite him to the secret hideout which he knew was well guarded. However, he still replied that he'd come within an hour. Now that he thought of it, his knife was still broken, so he'd have to find the old knife he had used in high school and take it with him...just in case.

* * *

Just as he expected, Shiki didn't have the intention to get information from Izaya.

"So, what do you want, Shiki-san? Are you still angry that I rescued that Yagiri brat?", he asked, looking around for a possible escape route in case of an emergency. There were no windows. The main entrance was guarded by four men with firearms...the only escape route was the conference room since the backdoor was also guarded very well.

Shiki smiled and pulled out his gun. "You know me pretty well, Orihara-san. You know...we used to be good colleagues as you were in high school...but you know how we work. If you stand in our way we'll eliminate you without a second thought."

"Oh? As I thought, the Awakusu-kai wasn't a group I should mess around with.", he hummed, shrugging as he heard the older male remove the safety lock from the gun. "However, allow me one last question, Shiki-san."

"Sure. Ask away.", he said, holding the informant who stood behind the couch at gunpoint.

"Who exactly told you that my secretary isn't present?", he asked with a wicked grin. He would track the person down and kill them.

The mafia boss seemed to think a bit but then smiled a bit "Actually, it was Shizuo-san's little brother. Sadly, I can't kill Shizuo-san himself, but I think that you'll have to repent for both of you.", he said, firing his gun.

Izaya ducked and snuck up to the door leading to the conference room. He remembered the building fairly well. Another shot barely missed his hand that he had raised to open the door. "Fuck", he cursed, rolling over to dodge another shot and throwing one of his blades at Shiki.

"I'm an honourable man, so I will fight you one-on-one.", Shiki replied as he dodged the blade and shot at Izaya.

"Still not so honourable if you use firearms against a person with a blade only.", the informant replied, quickly analysing the situation and throwing a few blades up, hitting the cord of the lamp hanging down from the ceiling and making it fall, leaving the two of them in complete darkness. That's where Shiki lost it, it seemed. He started shooting all around him, without aim. However, Izaya was shot in the shoulder, so the shots weren't completely pointless. Holding back a scream as he opened the door to the conference room, the informant bit his lip hard to tolerate the pain in his shoulder, making his lip bleed and made his way to the nearest window quickly, running out and running as quick as he could towards the park, jumping onto a tree and hiding there, glad that his clothing absorbed the blood that was flowing out of the wound and hid his trace as he sat in the tree, shaking slightly.

He saw the mafia underlings run past the tree he sat in and covered his mouth in order of not letting his breath to become too loud. Just after the people were all out of sight, he gasped and groaned out "Shit. Why did that lowlife of an actor have to tell them about it?" With that, he jumped down and ran to Shinra's, watching closely that nobody followed him. "Fuck, Shizu-chan will be mad if he will find out about that. I should leave Ikebukuro for now.", he said to himself and rang the doorbell of Shinra's house. However there was no reply for a while. After a few minutes, Celty opened the door and let Izaya in.

"W-What happened?", she asked, her head's facial expression seeming worried which caused the informant to laugh a bit. "I got shot by the mafia..I believe that the bullet is still inside my shoulder.", he replied and smiled a bit "So, where's Shinra?"

"Actually, he went to treat the wounds of a member of the Awakusu.", Celty seemed to understand the situation the informant was in.

"Fuck. If that's true, they surely tricked him.", he said, hissing out as he opened the door. "I will go check-" He was interrupted by the dullahan. "Are you suicidal?! They will kill you on the spot if they see you! I'll go. You hide here and wait for Shinra. You can watch TV or whatever, but do not open the door under any circumstances.", she warned, using some of her shadow matter to seal the windows and the doors off.

"Actually, I hear Shinra right outside.", the informant said in a bored tone and the headless fairy peeked out just to see Shinra walk in and to her surprise he was alone. Izaya chuckled "Maybe they don't know that I got shot? It was dark after all."

The informant then approached Shinra and took off his coat, revealing his charcoal-coloured shirt which was looking dark red in the area from his shoulder down to his chest. "Before you ask questions, please fix me up. I kind of need to go underground for a while.

"Whoa, what happened?!", Shinra asked and opened his suitcase with medical supply, causing Izaya to laugh. "You never listen, do you? Let's say Shiki-san is a dirty bastard along with this bastard Kasuka."

With that, Izaya went to the living room and used his coat and his shirt as a cover so that he could lean back without staining the couch. "That Kasuka bastard told Shiki that Shizuo was gone. And I was curious enough to see how Shiki would act...You can say that I was an idiot, but I'd rather not call myself that.", he said, biting his teeth together as Shinra used a pair of pincers to remove the bullet from his shoulder. "This will hurt when I pull it out.", the doctor warned, but the informant sighed "It will hurt even more if you don't. Now get over with it. Shizu-chan will kill me if he returns and finds me with a bullet wound." This caused his former classmate to laugh a bit and comply his request.

* * *

After the informant went underground and turned off one of his cellphones completely, the things have calmed down a bit. Shiki had apparently given up the search for the informant, acknowledging that he underestimated the raven. And it only was one more day until Shizuo would come back for good. Strangely, Izaya didn't quite notice how the time passed by because he was living the last two months in constant worry about being discovered. Sure, his hideout was an apartment in Shibuya, yet everyone with a common sense and a bit of technological knowledge could still track him down. And he knew that Shiki had both of those things. Shizuo didn't call in that timespan, not even once, but Izaya figured that it was better that way since if the blond would explain him everything over the phone, he couldn't see if he lied. Izaya sighed and gripped his shirt at the place the bullet hole has been. Thanks to Shinra it healed fast, but it left a scar. "Well, a scar will prove that idiot that I am not a monster unlike him.", he said, gripping his jackknife tight. "He even doesn't have a scar from that time in high school..", he said to himself before getting up and leaving the apartment in Shibuya, getting onto a train to Toshima, heading for Ikebukuro.

"I'm so sick of waiting~", he chirped as he entered his apartment in Ikebukuro. "Finally I can return here.", he hummed, writing a message to Celty thanking her for telling him that the Awakusu stopped looking for him. After he did that, he took a look into the fridge and made a weird face upon seeing that all the groceries were already out of date. "Well, that's the downside of being chased by the mafia.", he said, chuckling a bit and taking his knife with him again as he went out to buy groceries. "I need to clean too or Shizu-chan will notice that I have been absent..", he hummed, sighing and entering a convenience store, shopping for some groceries before returning to the apartment. He had bought just enough to live through the week without having to buy more and returned to clean the apartment after which he fell asleep really fast. He missed his huge, soft bed.

What woke him up was a loud bang, so he quickly jumped up and threw a blade from the nightstand into the direction the bang came from before taking a closer look at the 'attacker'. It was only Shizuo holding his blade between his teeth and a small indoor firework on a cake.

"You scared me to death, Shizu-chan.", Izaya said, gripping the pyjama shirt in the place the scar was on. The blond raised an eyebrow and growled lowly, spitting the blade thrown at him out "I believe you have some explanation to do. But first..." he cleared his throat "Happy Birthday, Izaya!", he said, smiling happily and gesturing the informant to come closer and blow out the candles on the cake, which the raven did and smiled up at the other "Did you bake it? If yes, I hope it's not as sweet as the pancakes on the day you left, Shizu-chan~", he teased, taking the cake and putting it onto the nightstand before hugging the taller male. "Thank you though. How did you know it was my birthday~?", he purred curiously. "I asked Shinra. Well then.", he said, picking Izaya up bridal style and carrying him into the kitchen. "Today I'll treat you like a princess.", he said, causing Izaya to chuckle "Stupid Shizu-chan. If anything, I'm a prince." He missed it. He missed their little arguments with Izaya. As the informant gazed at the table he smirked "You really did go all out this time. It's a proper Japanese breakfast.", he said, humming as he watched Shizuo sit across of him. "So, why were you in the south-west part of Japan for so long?", he asked, but Shizuo just shook his head. "It's not time for that yet. I'll tell you when I'll give you your present.", he said. "Ooh? Present?", the informant asked, grinning like a child on Christmas. It was the first time he'd get presents in 10 years.

The blond nodded "Now tell me what happened that you seemed so startled by the firework.", he said, looking at Izaya with a concerned look. The informant just sighed "Everyone would be startled when something similar to a gunshot resounded through their bedroom. It's only common sense, but I guess you don't use it, do you, Shizzy?", he teased to cover his lie, but Shizuo growled. "I will find out, one way or another. It can't be that it's just that."

"Do as you like.", Izaya said and shrugged, sighing and smiling at the food "You didn't mess up the seasoning in this one. I like it~", he changed the topic for he knew that if Shizuo were to find out the truth he'd kill the whole Awakusu-kai. "I'm glad you like it.", the taller of the two said in a slightly annoyed voice. He wasn't satisfied with the lie Izaya gave him, but he'd let the matter rest for now. "I hope you don't have any plans for today, Izaya. If you have, we'll have to cancel them, I have some special plans to make your birthday amazing.", the blond said with a self-confident smile. It was rare for Shizuo to be so confident and proud with Izaya around, so the informant already looked forward to whatever plans the blond had for today. "No, I took today off because I knew that you'd return.", the informant said, then he grinned like he usually did when he teased Shizuo and added "See how much I am ready to do just for you~?", he asked. Of course, such phrases could never come out of Izaya's mouth while he had a serious facial expression. "Tch. I'm glad that you confide in me, flea." The informant chuckled "Oh, Shizu-chan, where did you learn such complicated words like 'confide'?", he asked with a mocking grin.

The table was lifted up by Shizuo who then wanted to throw it at Izaya. "Hey, Shizu-chan. It's not nice to attack an unarmed man. Besides, if you throw it, you'll pay for the repairs.", the informant said, grinning sadistically before adding "Or do you want to kill me right here and now? Well then, go on and throw the table.", he said causing the taller male to growl like a dog who's told to keep quiet, yet put the table down. He looked at all the dishes that were broken and sighed. "Don't move flea, I'll clean up here. Last thing I want is you getting hurt on all the glass pieces.", he said, cleaning up. "Good thing we were done eating, hmm?", Izaya asked as his mind went back to Kasuka and the Awakusu. "Say, Shizu-chan..How much do you love your brother?", he asked absent-mindedly, not realizing he asked that aloud. It was weird that it bothered him that much, yet he couldn't just let Kasuka off the hook after what he had done. "Why do you ask? He is the most important person on earth to me.", he said, causing Izaya to hum "Must be nice having a family. Well then...if Kasuka asked you to kill me, would you do it?" His sadistic grin returned. It was a grin he had on his lips when he was 99% sure that he knew the right answer to that, but he also knew that Shizuo wouldn't say him that answer straight off. "Why do you ask all this stuff? As if Kasuka would do such a thing." "So you would do it.", the informant said, chuckling as he stood up and want to the bedroom, not caring that he stepped onto a piece of glass as he did. It was good that he could see through Shizuo so clearly. If Kasuka were to die, Shizuo would be nobody. Even if he was the strongest man in Ikebukuro, if not entire Japan, his mental strength was so easily disrupted. He took off his pyjama shirt and stared at the scar, stroking over it. "It's all your fault, Kasuka. I will make sure you have one hell of a life.", he purred out with a maniacal grin, not even realizing that Shizuo was in the room too, he put on his usual long-sleeved V-neck shirt and his jeans, only then seeing the blond in the mirror. "You heard it, didn't you? You won't stop me however.", he said, expecting Shizuo to try hitting him or something similar to it, but none of that happened. Two strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. "Tell me all that happened, Izaya.", the taller of the two said in a demanding voice, tracing one of his hands up and under the informant's shirt, touching the scar. "So? How's my brother involved in this?"

"You are really annoying, Shizu-chan. How about you ask Kasuka? I might lie to you again.", the informant said and started laughing. "I wonder how much of all we had was actually true. You lied to me about the reason you left...I lied to you about what happened to me..You never called me after you knew that I found out about your lie. I wonder, isn't this exactly what they call being a monster? Aren't we both just being monsters who lie to each other?", he hummed and tried to get free from Shizuo's grasp, but with no avail. "I won't let you go until you tell me the truth.", the blond said, growling deeply. Izaya sighed dramatically "I guess you still are the bigger monster of us, your grasp hurts me." Shizuo growled louder and made the informant face him, roughly pushing him against the wall while one hand held him by his neck, forcing him to look straight into his secretary's eyes. "Izaya. Don't beat around the bush and tell me. This scar looks like it has been a bullet that went through your shoulder. Plus, you also have a scar on your lip. Don't hide from me. You will see the reasons why I lied to you soon, but first I need to know what my brother has to do with you being hurt."

"Fine, would you let go of my neck first?", the informant said, yet gasped as he felt being pushed into the wall with more force. He knew that this time, Shizuo wasn't joking. It was a well known fact that the blond got angry if anyone talked about his brother and it was even worse if someone talked bad about his brother. "Well then. In short...your brother told the Awakusu-kai that you aren't there to protect me and Shiki had invited me since he wanted some information and as you remember I promised to give him info in exchange for that Yagiri brat...so I came to the meeting...just to have Shiki trying to shoot me down. I managed to escape by tricking him, but I still was shot in the shoulder. Well, before you go out on a rampage and try to kill everyone, Shizu-chan. Let's enjoy at least my birthday without killing anyone, including each other."

The blond let go of Izaya and growled. "I'll talk to my brother about it, alright?" This question caused the informant to laugh loudly, almost hysterically. "You really are something, Shizu-chan. Talk to him? And then? What if he wanted to get rid of me? Will you hate your brother then? I think not. I know you too well and even if I am not able to manipulate you, I can predict 90% of your moves. You'll just continue loving Kasuka, destroy the Awakusu and think that it's over, but it won't be. Kasuka may not seem like it, but if he wants to achieve something, he'll do it by all means. In that point, I'm not that different from your brother."

Shizuo sighed and took the cake from the nightstand, heading back into the kitchen. "I'll make some tea. Come when you're done here."

The raven continued laughing at that. It was too much. He knew that Shizuo won't be able to stop Kasuka. He knew that Shizuo loved his brother too much. But who cares, maybe the actor would be blunt enough to ask Shizuo to dispose of him. As he went into the kitchen, he smirked. "See why I asked you what would happen if your brother would ask you to kill me? Because it is very possible that he will ask you that, saying that I am only keeping you for the kicks and that I am playing with you. Let's say our last encounter made him annoyed.", he said, sitting back down at the table. Shizuo growled. "I'd never kill you because Kasuka would tell me so. And it's not only because it is my job to protect you, but because I love you, flea. Don't worry about things you have no influence on.", he said, putting a cup of tea in front of the informant and taking one himself. The informant sighed "I hate it when I can't control something." "It's rare for you to speak your feelings so openly, Izaya. And I understand that it must hurt to know that I love my brother enough to forgive him what he has done to you. And yet, now I won't leave your side so that nobody can get too close to you. Your combat skills are excellent, yet your body is fragile and you had no proper weapon since yours got broken as you saved me and Kasuka." The raven nodded and wrapped his hands around the teacup, but looked up at Shizuo "Do you think there is a possibility that Kasuka planned the attack so that my weapon would get broken?" "No way. How could he know that you would show up?", the blond asked, laughing a bit.

"I guess I think too much..", Izaya said, sighing and sipping the tea, causing the taller male to approach him and roughly ruffle through his hair. "What's with the mood? Let me get your birthday present, yes?", he asked in a happy voice, pulling out a small box wrapped in rouge paper. "Here you go.", he said.

Taking the box, the informant raised an eyebrow. It was really light and it was only about 18 centimetres long. He carefully unwrapped the paper and gasped as he saw the writing on the box. 'Fukuoka Blacksmithery' "You didn't-", Izaya said, looking at Shizuo in awe. He opened the box and there was it. It was a jackknife just like his old one, slightly longer and out of stainless, tempered steel. On the blade, his name was engraved and the grip was out of onyx. "Shizuo. That must've cost you five months worth of savings and we are only dating for four months...", he said, taking the blade out of the box and running a finger across the sharp edge of the blade without applying any pressure, yet it was enough to draw blood. "This is the best gift ever!", he cheered, flipping the blade close and smiling up at Shizuo. "You are the first person to do something like this.", he admitted, blushing a bit. That was definitely a pleasant surprise and yet, something bothered him "Uh...but the blacksmithery shouldn't have taken 2 months to finish such a weapon. It would take at most 3 weeks...so, where have you been the rest of the time, Shizu-chan?", he hummed, putting the blade into his pocket.

"Well, about that...I will show you once we're done with the tea and the cake.", the blond said with a soft, loving smile. It was rare for them to interact with eachother like this, but that only underlined the serious situation they were in. Izaya looked back up at the taller male and stretched. "Say, Shizu-chan. Was that also a lie? About you protecting me from your brother, I mean.", he hummed, continuing to drink his tea as he frowned. Why couldn't he see through Shizuo this time? Maybe because it was hard to believe that he'd go against the person he loved the most? He felt Shizuo's hand under his chin, turning his face to look at him...then there were his secretary's full lips pressing against his own thin ones. Why did he let Shizuo come that close to his neck? If the blond wanted to, he could easily break his neck or choke him. However, the soft look in the taller male's eyes told him differently. It reassured him that he didn't want to kill Izaya, it reassured that he'd protect him from all the dangers out there... "including your own brother. You're really sentimental, Shizu-chan." A loud laughter resounded through the kitchen and Shizuo sat back across of the informant. "Well, you are the really sentimental one if you let such questions slip past your lips, flea. You are behaving strange today. But do not worry, I am a man of words, I keep what I promise.", he said, handing Izaya a plate with the cake.

The raven stared at the cake and poked it with the small dessert fork. "I really hope you held back with the sugar, Shizu-chan.", he said, trying a piece of it. "Hmm~ Not bad. Still a tad too sweet, but not like the deadly pancakes you made~", he chirped and grinned at Shizuo. "You're a good cook, Shizzy~", he complimented, continuing to eat and drinking some tea. "I might actually gain some weight if you keep cooking such things, so be careful~", he teased, but Shizuo just laughed "You need to gain a bit more weight, your body is so thin and fragile it's not even funny.", he sighed then and leaned back after he finished his piece. "I'm glad that I could make all the preparations in time so we can celebrate properly."

"Hmm~? Have you planned something big? I guess spending time with me you have changed quite a bit~", he hummed, the way Shizuo planned things surely reminded him of how he himself planned his schemes. The taller of the two chuckled "It's not that great..." Izaya gasped and grinned happily "So you agree that my plans are fantastic~? I'm happy." "I just said great. Don't make yourself look better than you are, flea.", Shizuo hissed, but stood up then "Let's go. You'll need to close your eyes when we arrive at the train station though. It's a secret." "Whoa, Shizu-chan wants me to let information slip through my fingers?" The older of the two growled "You'll get all the information when we arrive, flea. Or do I have to actually blindfold you?", he asked, causing Izaya to chuckle "Whoa, imagine all the faces of the people who would see you leading me somewhere while you have me blindfolded. But, I also can't promise I won't peek if you don't. Your choice.", he said, grinning in his usual manner. "Maybe I should just punch you and knock you out?", Shizuo asked, forming his hand into a fist.

"Then you'll look like carrying a corpse. It won't work well either.", he said, chuckling a bit more. It was funny how he could make Shizuo insecure with just a few words. "Then blindfold it is.", the blond growled, taking one of the bags that he brought with him. "Are you ready?" "Depends. If we're going on a trip, I'd like to bring some clothes with me." Shizuo shook his head "We'll be back tomorrow evening."

The informant then nodded and took his apartment keys, heading out "Alright, I'm done. Let's go?" Shizuo of the two nodded and followed the informant, letting him lock the door behind them.

As they arrived at the Ikebukuro station, Shizuo pulled out a dark scarf and blindfolded Izaya with it, taking his hand so that he wouldn't bump into anything. "It's weird to walk like this, but I guess I'll have to trust you, Shizu-chan.", the informant said as he gripped Shizuo's hand tightly. "Heh, don't worry. You'll like where we are going.", the taller of the two said with a small smile at how helpless the informant has been at the moment.

* * *

It took them about an hour to get there and Izaya could tell that they had to swap trains once. Yet, as they arrived, Shizuo took off the blindfold and smiled down at Izaya. "We're here." The informant blinked a few times to adjust to the sunlight, and gasped as he saw where they were. "Oedo Onsen Monogatari? Isn't it the hot springs complex that has a bathing area from Edo-era inside? Whoa! You were right when you said that I'd like it!", the raven cheered.

"We're staying overnight, as well.", the taller of the two added with a smile, kissing the top of Izaya's head. "I spent a month searching for an Onsen complex that wasn't too far away and offered everything like this one does. Since your birthday is at the time of the Cherry Blossom Festival, we'll get to see this place with all the things it has to offer.", he smiled a bit and earned a sweet kiss from Izaya. "Let's go! I'm really excited, it'll be our first day off together!" The taller of the two blushed a bit "Tch. You're behaving like a little child.", he hissed, causing Izaya to smirk "Eh~? Do you say that I'm cute-"

"I NEVER SAID THAT YOU DAMN FLEA.", the blond roared interrupting Izaya and grabbing the collar of his shirt, dragging him in. "Hey, Shizu-chan, I can walk just fine. Want me to stab your hand so you let me go?", the raven hissed out, causing Shizuo to stare at him with a creepy grin "Even if you'd stab me it wouldn't hurt."

"Haaah, Shizu-chan you are a monster, but I guess that is why I love you~", the informant said, smiling as they were inside and the taller male let go of him. "Hello, I had a reservation for the name Heiwajima.", he told the receptionist, earning a nod and after swapping his usual shoes for a pair of slippers that were in the hotel, he followed the receptionist to their room. It was much bigger than he expected. "Look, Shizu-chan, there are kimonos!", Izaya cheered, taking the smaller one, which was white with a black belt and pink ornaments. "I wish it were darker, but I guess I'm fine wearing bright clothes for one day~", he said, causing Shizuo to chuckle "Maybe you'll stop looking like a corpse if you wear something bright for a change, flea.", the blond commented, taking the bigger kimono which looked almost the same, just with blue ornaments. "Heeeh? Shizu-chan looks just like a samurai~", Izaya said, causing Shizuo to laugh "And you look like a kid."

"That's not a compliment. I'm heading out to check out the baths~", he said with a pout, causing Shizuo to hum. "Wait, Izaya." He took one of the pink flowers from the bouquet decorating the room and put it into Izaya's hair. "Now it's perfect." The shorter male chuckled "You have a weird taste, Shizu-chan~"

"Tsk, if I didn't have a weird taste, I'd never fall for a manipulative bastard such as you are.", the taller male said, taking two towels with him and heading to the bath area with Izaya.

"True, true.", the shorter of the two hummed, looking around in the big bathing area and taking off his kimono in the dressing room, wondering if Shizuo noticed the man from the Awakusu sit there too. However, he didn't care for he knew that if the blond saw Shiki there, it would end in a bloodbath. He turned around as he was done, smiling at Shizuo. "You're so slow~ Im going ahead~", he teased, going over to the bath area and sitting beside Shiki. "Ah, long time no seen, Shiki-san~", he purred, grinning sadistically as he watched the man stare at him in shock. "I haven't come here to kill you today, but to prevent my day off from becoming a bloodbath. I suggest you to leave now, Shizu-chan is changing and will be coming here any minute. Isn't it nice of me? Even though you tried to kill me I am saving your life. If you say that you are an honourable man that I must be the God of Honour.", he hummed, watching the man get up and leave without saying anything. Just a moment later, the blond approached Izaya and growled angrily.

"Who was that? You were talking to that person, right?", the taller of the two asked, growling lowly.

"Whoa, are you jealous~? Are you, Shizu-chan~?", Izaya asked, leaning close and looking the other into the eyes "It was a former customer of mine, I decided to greet him. Say, did it make you jealous-"

"You're annoying, flea.", the blonde grabbed him by the neck and pushed his face into the water, holding him underwater for a minute before letting go of him.

Izaya quickly pulled his head back up and gasped for air, combing his hair out of his face using his fingers. "Haah, you know that such a sudden impact could've killed a normal person?"

"You're not a normal person so I don't have to worry, do I?", Shizuo asked with a chuckle, causing Izaya to splash water on him "Die, Shizu-chan~", he chirped, splashing more water on him. "Are you really 24?", the blond asked, but smirked. "If you want to fight like this though, here we go!", he said with a chuckle, splashing water at Izaya as well. Right then, he could care less if people gave them weird looks or shook their heads. It was a battle between him and the flea and he was determined to win. "Tehee~ Lucky that nobody sits behind me, aren't you, Shizu-chan?", he asked, leaning aside to reveal a person sitting next to him, so the next splash landed in the person's face, causing the person to growl. "I am sorry for Shizu-chan's behaviour, sir.", the informant said, causing the blond to growl. "Now it's all my fault?"

Izaya smirked and splashed water right into Shizuo's face before giggling "I won~" It was clear from the beginning that it wouldn't be a relaxed trip to the hot springs since the two of them always did things like this. They always fought each other, one way or another and they both knew it was fun. "You damn flea. Should I push your head underwater again?", the blond growled out, but the informant just giggled and stood up, heading for the showers. "Before Shizu-chan kills me, I'm out of here~" Shizuo also got up and followed the informant. "Where do you think you are going?"

The informant turned around and pointed up "Do you see the sign? It reads 'showers'. I wanna see the fortune teller." "The...fortune teller? Why that?", the blond asked and caused the shorter male to laugh "Because I want to have a good laugh. They usually only tell things like 'Your death awaits you' or 'You'll meet the love of your life soon'. And I know that death is waiting for me in many places...and about love...I don't think I need anyone beside you.", he hummed. "On second thought, I'll request a massage, my back is extremely stiff and strained.", he said, walking further into the shower area. "Do you want to have a massage treatment too, Shizu-chan~?", he hummed.

"No, I don't like people touching me.", Shizuo honestly said, but then added "I will come with you though. I feel like you'll disappear if I don't keep an eye on you all day." The informant laughed as he washed and dried himself with the towel "Where should I disappear to? With your sense of smell you will find me anywhere.", the raven gasped as he felt Shizuo's bare chest against his back and a pair of arms around his waist. "Hey, what's with the sudden mood change? Didn't you want to kill me just a few minutes ago?" There was no reply, Shizuo just pulled the raven closer and wouldn't let go. "Shizu-chan?" Still no reply. "Shizuo Heiwajima. Earth calling Shizuo. Please let me go, I need to put my kimono on...", he said, but didn't earn any reaction from this either, so he tilted his head back and looked at the other. "What happened? Hey, Shizuo...", the informant asked, finally earning a reaction. The tall male has turned him around and pressed his lips against Izaya's before whispering "I feel like betraying all my principles when I'm with you. And to tell you the truth..I couldn't care less. When did you start to be so important to me?" Izaya sighed and smiled up at Shizuo "If that's all that bothers you, don't worry. I am letting you put me into a situation I hate the most and I don't even mind it..", he said, smiling as Shizuo finally let go of him and he could put his kimono on. "Situation you hate the most? What do you mean by that?", the blond asked, confused. "That, dear Shizu-chan is something you have to figure out on your own."

Shizuo groaned in annoyance but got dressed as well and the two went to the massage area where a strong-looking man was already awaiting. Izaya smiled and approached the man, humming "Can I get a massage without having a reservation first?" The man nodded. "The costs have to be paid separately from the hotel costs though."

"Oh, that's even better. Shizu-chan, could you please go into our room and fetch my wallet? It's in my jeans.", he said, earning a nod from the taller male and laying down after he pulled his kimono down a bit so that his torso was bare. "You're so slender, sir. That's not healthy.", the man commented, but the informant just laid down on the massaging table and waved his hand "I heard it too often by now. I can't help it."

* * *

By the time Shizuo returned, the masseur was rubbing the raven's back and Shizuo could see how much Izaya enjoyed it. It made sense, especially since Izaya had lots of work in the area of researching and he spend a lot of time at his computer...but seeing the informant sigh and groan as his back was rubbed was making the blond quite jealous and his mind went down the gutter, which was really not often for him.

"Ah, Shizu-chan...thanks for getting it~", the informant purred out, smiling as the masseur was done. "Thank you, I feel much better already.", he hummed, sitting up and dressing up again.

Shizuo stared at the informant and handed him the wallet "Here you go, Izaya."

It seemed odd to the raven that Shizuo was being this nice and it made him cautious, yet he took the wallet and paid the masseur, happily smiling as he walked out of the area "Ahh~ It's such a relief when my back doesn't hurt~", he chirped, not noticing Shizuo's eyebrows forming a frown. Suddenly, he felt no ground under his feet, he has been lifted up and carried though the halls. He gasped and tried to get free "S-Shizu-chan? What are you doing?!" The only response from then blond was a low growl as he opened the door to their room and locked it after he had entered the room. "I was really hoping to contain myself until the evening, but it's your fault that I can't.", he said as he laid the informant down onto the bed and crawled ontop of him, making his intentions clear as he untied the shorter male's kimono belt. "W-Wait, Shizu-chan-"

"No. It makes me angry that you enjoyed yourself so much while the man was massaging you, so it is all your fault." Shizuo left no room for argument, for as the raven still tried to struggle, the blond used the kimono belt to tie his hands to the headboard of the bed. "Your wrists are so slim that I'm almost scared of breaking you.", he said, stressing the word 'almost', which caused the informant to swallow loudly. He knew that the blond had a sadistic streak, but it never was as evident as he was now. Shizuo growled lowly, indicating that he was really serious about his envy. He roughly kissed Izaya and bit down on the other's bottom lip, making it bleed slightly, smirking as he felt the thin lips of the informant part, wanting to escape the strong teeth of the taller male. He felt the slender body tremble beneath him, unsure if it was fear or of excitement, he didn't care right then. It scared him that he could still become so violent and careless even though he wanted to protect the informant. Next thing he knew, he had pulled Izaya's thigh up and was biting down on it. When did he dispose of the informant's underwear...he didn't quite know himself. Deciding not to waste any more time, he took off his own underwear. It was too late to go back, he lost control over his own actions and he knew it was pointless to try and stop. Besides, he was feeling too good upon seeing the informant trembling and helplessly trying to wiggle his arms free. He reached over to his bag and found the small bottle of lube he had brought along with him, opening it, he poured some onto his fingers rubbed it around the informant's entrance and onto his own member. "S-Shizu-chan- You don't actually think about doing it without any prep-" he was interrupted as he felt the taller male push into him, causing him to scream, much to Shizuo's delight. He was glad that he was the only one who could make Izaya scream like that. He glanced over to the shorter male's face as he kept pushing in. Strangely, it didn't show as much discomfort as he thought it would. That pleased him even more and he leaned down, biting the raven's neck to give him another thing to focus on. As expected, the slight discomfort that was showing on the shorter male's face faded and an ecstatic face replaced that look. The blonde kept pushing in until he was inside of Izaya completely, watching the informant pant and tremble underneath him as he tried to adjust to the size once more.

"S-Shizu...chan..please, untie my hands.", the paler of the two begged, looking up at the blond with teary eyes. Upon seeing tears in the informant's eyes, Shizuo snapped back to the reality. He screwed up again, right? And yet, he couldn't stop. He reached up and untied Izaya's hands, kissing him passionately and smiling as he felt hands tangle up in his hair, clinging to him. As the kiss ended, Shizuo started rocking his hips, hitting Izaya's prostate every time he went in. The face Izaya made was priceless. "Y-You can go faster.." It sounded like a suggestion, yet Shizuo knew that it was an order and started thrusting faster and harder, enjoying the loud moans and screams he heard Izaya make. The hazel eyes of the informant looked dark red, hazed by lust and brightened up by the setting sun. This half-lidded, lustful gaze was fixated on Shizuo, silently showing him his love. The thin lips were still looking red from the kiss and looked as kissable as ever, so Shizuo didn't hold back and leaned down, capturing the informant's lips once more with his own while one of his hands went to caressing Izaya's cheek. He seemed to make a contrast to his hard thrusts and his rough, lustful kiss by gently stroking the pale cheek of the informant, surprising him as he suddenly gave the dark hair a rough pull. His actions were rewarded by another loud scream, encouraging his hand to wander along the pale body and leave scratches on it while he also worked on marking Izaya with his lips and teeth, leaving various bite wounds and hickeys across the shorter male's chest.

"I...can't..anymore..", Izaya moaned out, warning Shizuo that he was close to reaching his climax. It was rare to see Shizuo out of control like that and somehow it turned Izaya on, thus he also reached his limit sooner than usual. Nodding at the warning, the taller male kept up the pace of his thrusts and moved one hand to stroke the raven's member. It didn't take long until the informant screamed out in pure pleasure and released his seed all over the taller male's hand, feeling Shizuo release inside of him, he shivered once more.

"I will be extremely sore in the morning.", he commented after he regained his breath. "Sorry. I just lost it.", Shizuo replied, feeling guilty. Upon that, the informant laughed. "No, Shizu-chan. The sex itself was amazing. It's just that the massage was pointless. My back will hurt again." The blond smiled a bit "If you want, I can give you a massage too."

"You'll just end up breaking my bones, so I'll refuse.", Izaya teased, cuddling up to Shizuo. "Tomorrow we'll go to the Edo-era bath, yes?" Shizuo nodded and Izaya smiled a bit "Happy Birthday to me~"


End file.
